Ice Breathing
Freezing objects or beings in ice on contact, Ice Breathing is a rare magical ability allowing the bestowed to breathe ice from their mouth at any target they wish. The power first manifests in icy particles released from the mouth as the one possessing the power raises their hand to their mouth and blows above it, creating a capsule of ice around the target, freezing it. The power is sometimes referred to as "Cryokinesis", however, the power was never given a proper or scientific name by the Charmed Ones or the Magical Community. Phoebe Bowen Ancestor of the Charmed Ones, cousin of Penny Halliwell's mother Priscilla Baxter and past life of Prue Halliwell, Phoebe Bowen possessed the power of Ice Breathing. She activated the power by raising her hand to her mouth and blowing above it, triggering icy particles to be emitted, encapsulating her intended target in ice. : When Phoebe Bowen and her cousin Priscilla found out that a warlock known as Anton had turned their other cousin Pearl Russell to the dark side, manipulating her into using her powers for evil, they planned to cast a spell to destroy Pearl and prevent her fromever reuniting with Anton in any future life. Anton gave Pearl a potion to triple her power of creating flames, turning the power into an ability to throw streams of fire, ; After drinking the potion, Pearl and Anton planned to attack Phoebe and Priscilla, Pearl would attack Phoebe while Anton, Priscilla. Pearl appeared before Phoebe but Phoebe knew Pearl would try something, so she held her hand to her mouth to activate her Ice Breating and launched a stream of icy particles at Pearl, but an amulet she was wearing prevented the Ice from having an effect. Pearl then launched her newly acquired streams of fire at Phoebe and she blasted a cool blast of ice at them freezing them, but Pearl continued and the two powers countered each other. Anton attack Priscilla, but Priscilla used her power of Slowing to slow Anton down and she kneed him between the legs and dropped a grandfather clock on Anton as he lay on the floor. : Later when Phoebe Halliwell switched souls with Pearl, Phoebe Bowen attempted use the her power to freeze Phoebe/Pearl but she managed to escape. The two cousins were ultimately able to capture Pearl, and cast a spell to destroy her, as Phoebe Halliwell returned to her own body in the present time. Notes *The power is similar to Piper Halliwell's of Freezing but unlike Piper's power that works on a molecular level slowing down particles, Ice Breathing actually freezes a target in ice, thus it is possible that the two powers originate from a similar base power and the Ice Breathing appears to be an evolved form of Piper's freezing power, however, since Piper's power works on a molecular level rather than physical level, it can be said Piper's power is the more evolved form. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Powers Category: Season 2